Peace Is An Illusion
by tinylexie
Summary: The Second Wizarding War may be over and the Dark Lord may be gone for good, but that doesn't mean that there is now absolute peace. In fact, another war just might be on the horizon.


**Author's Note****: This takes place sometime after the events of **_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**_**. Kingsley Shacklebolt is the Minister of Magic, Harry the Head of the Auror Office, and Hermione is in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I'm not completely sure when Hermione married Ron, but in this fic, Hermione and Ron are married. Also, in this fic, Draco and Astoria are in a relationship, but they are not yet married.**

**Additional Author's Note: This was written before J.K. Rowling released the short story about Draco on Pottermore.**

* * *

><p>Narcissa's eyes popped open. A quick glance outside the window showed her that it was still night. Another quick glance at her side showed her that Lucius was not there in bed with her.<p>

This was not the first time that Narcissa had woken up during the night to find Lucius missing.

At first, Narcissa had not thought much of Lucius's absence from bed. Lucius had always had a restless spirit, and it was normal for him to have problems with sleeping. And it also was normal for Lucius to sometimes leave the manor when he really was having problems with sleeping.

But some sixth sense was telling Narcissa that Lucius's recent absences had nothing to do with him being unable to sleep. Narcissa didn't want to think about that too much, however. She didn't want to begin to think that her husband might possibly be involved in some sort of trouble.

The Second Wizarding War was over. The Dark Lord was gone, for good this time. There was no reason for Lucius to be out at night.

But perhaps Lucius was merely having problems with sleeping. Narcissa couldn't blame him for that. Lucius could be restless even when things were good, so it was only natural that he would be even more restless when things were still not completely good for them.

The Malfoys may had escaped Azkaban, but that didn't mean that all was well. Their place in the new society was still very uncertain. Draco had found himself a pretty good position at the Ministry and was currently in a very strong, positive relationship with Astoria Greengrass, and Lucius had reestablished many of his former business contacts (for many people, money still talked, no matter who you were or what you did in the past). But life just wasn't the same. And it was hard for the Malfoys to fully adapt, even though they were slowly doing so.

Or were they? Were they really adapting? What exactly was Lucius up to?

* * *

><p>One of the doors to the bedroom suddenly opened quietly, as if not to disturb the person sleeping inside. Or at least the person who was supposed to be sleeping inside.<p>

Lucius, in full traveling gear, quietly entered the room and just as quietly closed the door behind him. He removed his outer clothes as he made his way towards the bed. Then, his eyes met Narcissa's eyes, Narcissa's very awake eyes. He paused. He could see the suspicion in his wife's eyes.

"I was out for a walk," Lucius said softly. "I was having problems with sleeping."

Narcissa sat up on the bed. "I hope that was _all_ you were doing."

"Narcissa."

"Don't lie to me, Lucius. I have this feeling, and this feeling is telling me that you are up to something. Something besides just walking. Lucius, are you in some sort of trouble?" There was concern along with anger in Narcissa's voice.

Lucius sat down on the edge of the bed. "Narcissa, I did not want to worry you."

"I am not fragile," Narcissa snapped.

"I know. I know. You are the strongest person that I know. It's just that you've been through so much already because of me, and you need a break."

"What about you? Don't you need a break as well?"

"There will never be any rest for me."

"Lucius, speak plainly to me. What's going on?"

Lucius sighed. "I am just keeping my ears open for any news."

"News about what? Honestly, Lucius, stop being so vague with me. What's going on?"

"All is not well, Narcissa. Potter and the rest of the new Ministry may think that we are at peace, but that peace is nothing more than an illusion. There is no thing such as peace. War is coming. Slowly. But it will eventually come if it is not stopped."

"What do you mean?" Narcissa pressed. "What's been happening?"

"You know that Hermione Weasley has been pushing for laws that are anti-Pureblood. That has made many of the Purebloods angry and afraid. They are angry that they are losing many of their former rights. They are afraid that they are going to lose everything. They are afraid that one day they will be seen as the _inferior _ones."

"But surely it won't go that far? Draco has always said that Hermione Weasley is very smart."

"I won't deny that," Lucius admitted, "but it must be acknowledged that she is also narrow-minded at times. She is a Muggle-born, a Muggle-born who has been tormented and tortured because of her blood status. It is only natural that she would want revenge. It is only natural that she would want to ensure that Muggle-borns like herself are never treated poorly ever again.

"But she isn't thinking of the possible consequences of her actions. By giving more rights to the Muggle-borns, she is taking rights away from Purebloods. No one likes change, but Purebloods especially don't like change. Our way of life is changing, Narcissa, and our way of life is going to continue to change under this new Ministry. There will be both anger and fear, and such emotions as those make for a dangerous combination.

"I've just came back from talking with the Parkinsons. I've heard rumors that they wanted to revolt, and of course I had to stop them for doing something as foolish as that. Now is not the right time to revolt. Such an action will only create more anger towards Purebloods, more anger than there already is. No, we must be more subtle in keeping ourselves alive."

"But you won't be able to stop _all _the Purebloods from acting out violently, Lucius," Narcissa commented.

"No," Lucius confirmed, "and there lies one of our problems. That is why one day we will once again be at war. Eventually, the Purebloods will not be able to take anymore, and they will rebel.

"But that is just _one_ of the problems that we are facing. There are some Muggle-borns that are taking extreme methods of their own against us Purebloods. Several nights ago, I had to save young Theodore Nott from an attack at the hands of several Muggle-born wizards."

"Theodore Nott," Narcissa gasped. "He's Draco's age."

"Yes," Lucius breathed, "and like Draco, he is the son of a Death Eater. It does not matter to some Muggle-borns that young Theo never took the Mark. They judge him merely because of his father.

"But Death Eaters like ourselves aren't the only ones that need to fear for their lives. Several weeks ago, I had to prevent an attack from being made on Astoria's parents. And we both know that no one in the Greengrass family was ever directly involved with the Dark Lord during either war. But that doesn't matter to some Muggle-borns. It is not good enough to have been neutral. If a Pureblood did not directly stand against the Dark Lord in some way, like the Weasleys and the Longbottoms did, then that means that Pureblood must surely be plotting against Muggle-borns.

"It hasn't gotten quite that bad yet, however, and it might not get that bad for several years to come. But that is one of the possible futures that we might have to look forward to. There will be some Purebloods revolting against the Ministry, and there will be some Muggle-borns hunting down Purebloods. I've been trying to prevent that from happening."

"But what if you get caught, Lucius?" Narcissa cried. "You have no favor with our current Minister. All of us escaped Azkaban based on Potter's gratitude for my lie to the Dark Lord, but that doesn't mean that we are safe. You have many enemies, Lucius. They will take even the slightest excuse possible to have you thrown back into Azkaban. And what if you get hurt or even worse _killed_? I could not bear the thought of any of that happening to you.

"And why do _you_ have the be the one to do this? What about the other Purebloods? Can't _they_ do something for once?"

"I am being as careful as I can, Narcissa," Lucius said soothingly. "I am not one to make the same mistake twice. No one has yet to see my face or hear my voice, except for the Parkinsons, of course. And they could less for me these days. You remember how their daughter, Pansy, told Draco that she no longer wanted anything to do with him or with us."

Narcissa nodded her head, the anger obvious on her face at the mention of Pansy's name. She had not taken kindly to Pansy's rejection of her beloved son.

"But that aside," Lucius continued, "I am one with the shadows, like I have been in the past. I have also been sending anonymous letters to Shacklebolt, Potter, and Hermione Weasley. Hopefully they will listen to reason and take the proper actions to ensure that this coming war does not happen. I only wish I could go to them in person, but I know there is no way that they will listen to a word I have to say. My past is against me, and my past just may be their downfall."

"I still don't see why _you_ have to be the one who does all this," Narcissa spoke.

"Because most of the other Purebloods want war so that their lives will once again improve," Lucius replied, "and the other Purebloods just want to stay neutral in all this."

Narcissa looked away from her husband for a moment. "I don't want there to be any more war," she finally said. "It seems like we have been at war since we've been born. We grew up during the Dark Lord's first reign of terror. Then, you became one of his Death Eaters. Then, the Dark fell, only to eventually rise again. And now this. I just want peace for once in my life, and I want both you and Draco to be able to have peace as well. I hate war."

"As do I," Lucius replied, "but like you said, we have always been at war. There is no escape for us, Narcissa, but I will try my best to keep things from getting too bad. I will try my best to keep another war from happening. I won't fail you or Draco ever again. I will do whatever it takes to keep you two safe."

"You have _never_ failed me, Lucius," Narcissa said. "I know that you only joined with the Dark Lord because you thought that he was the one who would lead us Purebloods into a new and better age. There was a time when I thought the same as well. I know, Lucius, that everything you have ever done has always been for our benefit. But I'm scared for you."

Lucius wrapped his arm around Narcissa's waist and pulled her close to him. "I wish I could promise you that everything is going to be just fine," he spoke, "but neither of us are that naive anymore."

"Just promise me that you won't take any unnecessary risks," Narcissa responded. "And promise me that you will accept my help as well."

"Don't say that, Narcissa," Lucius cried. "I don't want to risk anything happening to you. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

"And you think it will be easier for me to lose you?"

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps? Lucius Malfoy, don't you _dare_ say a thing like that ever again. I need you just as much as you need me."

There was silence for several moments.

"I'm sorry," Lucius said. "I wasn't trying to imply anything. I know that you are an extremely capable witch, and I know that you love me. You have done more than enough to prove both of those things to me. I just don't want to drag you into another war, Narcissa."

"I am at war for as long as you are at war, Lucius," Narcissa replied, "even if I'm not always there on the battle lines with you. Just remember that you are not alone in this. I also want to do whatever it takes to keep our kind safe. We are in this _together_."

Lucius looked away and didn't say anything, but Narcissa swore that she saw a slight smile on his face.

Even though Narcissa knew that Lucius would try his absolute best to keep her away from any future battles and wars, she also knew that he appreciated having her support.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note<strong>**: I don't want anyone to get the wrong impression of Lucius in this. I love him, but he will never be the hero type. I personally like to see him as more of an anti-hero or an anti-villain (depending on your perspective). Everything that he does is for the safety of him and his family. He doesn't want him, Narcissa, or Draco to be caught up in anymore wars. However, Lucius is not restricted by any sense of nobility. If he has to kill someone in order to keep his family safe, he will not hesitate to kill that person. He is not the exact same person that he was before his imprisonment in Azkaban, but he is still Lucius Malfoy. He isn't evil, but he isn't above using "evil" methods in order to get his way. Lucius is still more than willing to do whatever it takes to accomplish his goals. **


End file.
